La Estrella que no Brilló
by Verota
Summary: Edward conoció a Bella, una joven con sueños de fama, cuando él cantaba en un bar de Port Angeles en 1964. 46 años después le relata a su nieta lo que fueron los tres meses más felices de su vida… donde se amaron mientras buscaban la forma de triunfar.


_Hola, pues esta es la historia con la que participé en el concurso "Cuando el amor no basta" y estoy muy feliz pues el jurado me ha premiado con el Primer Lugar._

_Las invito a visitar el blog, hay muy buenas historias: cuandoelamornobasta . blogspot . cl_

_Ahora edité las faltas y tomé en cuenta las correcciones del jurado y bueno este es el resultado. _

_Espero que les guste._

**Descargo de personajes: **Los personajes utilizados pertenecen originalmente a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>LA ESTRELLA QUE NO BRILLÓ<strong>

— Abuelo, estás seguro que es por aquí — me detengo un momento y vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor.

Un sinfín de lápidas, imágenes y cruces de mármol se extienden por todos lados y casi desisto en mi intento por encontrar la que busco.

Mis manos tiemblan bajo los guantes y bajo mi mirada hasta encontrarme con los ojos impacientes de Rebecca, tan verdes como los míos, los únicos que no me estudian como si estuviese loco.

— No estoy seguro — confieso entre dientes al darme cuenta de que estoy algo perdido.

— Hace frío y mamá se va a enojar si te resfrías por mi culpa, deberíamos regresar al hotel — recomienda con voz serena, no queriendo hacerme sentir mal por estar viejo y olvidadizo.

Estoy a punto de ceder, pero en el último momento al fin diviso a lo lejos lo que buscaba: la imagen de un ángel, en lo alto de una tumba, el cual con los años ha perdido su color blanco original. Es majestuoso, y nadie en más de 40 años ha podido hacerle el peso en este lugar, sigue siendo el más grande y hermoso.

— Es por ahí — apunto tembloroso.

Rebecca toma mi brazo y, con ayuda de ella y mi bastón de madera, a paso lento y cansino avanzo hasta donde el ángel me espera… hoy, 27 de diciembre de 2010, se cumplen veinte años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Después de la muerte de mi esposa no creía que fuese correcto venir hasta acá… mi moralismo ridículo me hacía sentir como un bígamo.

Llego hasta la tumba bastante cansado, me duelen las rodillas y la espalda, además el temblor de mis manos es agotador.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y los vuelvo a abrir para enfocar las letras del epitafio, pero la nieve caída no hace muchas horas lo ha tapado. Rebecca parece comprender y se agacha rápidamente para limpiar lo que yo ya no soy capaz.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_(13 de Septiembre de 1942 — 27 de Diciembre de 1966)_

_Los hombres no siempre las prefieren rubias._

— ¿Isabella Swan? — Interroga mi nieta — ¿fue alguna de tus conquistas?

— Más que eso, pequeña — respondo con un nudo en mi garganta... con los años me he vuelto un sentimental y lloro por cualquier estupidez.

Me quedo en silencio esperando a que pase e intento respirar profundo… me cuesta un poco lo último y mi garganta comienza a protestar.

— ¿Me contarás? — bate sus pestañas y se forma en su boca un puchero encantador.

A ella no podía negarle nada por lo que asiento no muy convencido.

Rebecca, sin necesidad de escuchar nada más, deja el ramo de rosas rojas sobre la lápida de letras color bronce y le da una pequeña caricia, seguramente imaginando lo que haría yo si pudiese agacharme.

— A la salida he visto una cafetería bien linda, iremos allí — dice ella con una sonrisa y vuelve a tomar mi brazo para guiarme.

Le doy una última mirada al ángel… ya estoy viejo y puede que esta sea la última vez que lo vea.

.

Era 1964, exactamente 9 de Febrero y, por primera vez desde que cantaba ahí, _Pete's Bar _estaba vacío. No lo tomaba como un mal presagio, Estados Unidos completo aquel día permanecía dentro de sus casas esperando el debut de _The Beatles (1)_ en _The Ed Sullivan Show (2). _Hasta el día de hoy me parece una estupidez, aunque en ese entonces me lo parecía más porque los consideraba una moda del momento, un intento desesperado por calmar a la descontenta juventud del país.

Aprovechaba el vacío del bar para improvisar con mi guitarra, para cantar algunos temas propios y para beber algo de coñac. Ni siquiera habíamos encendido las luces y el único sonido, además del de mi guitarra, era el del televisor de la oficina del señor Black, mi jefe.

Port Angeles es una ciudad portuaria en decadencia, pero en esos años su principal fuente de ingreso era lo que dejaban los retazos de la explotación forestal a los alrededores. Los barcos llegaban a cargar madera y a descargar insumos, y de eso vivía la mayoría de la gente.

Es conocido que los marineros son buenos bebedores y es por eso que para ser una localidad pequeña, la cantidad de bares era alta. Yo trabajaba allí desde que había dejado la universidad — mi padre falleció y el dinero empezó a escasear —. Cantaba de todo, dependía siempre de lo que pedía el público y por ello me dejaban una propina… evidentemente era lo único que ganaba ya que las ventas no daban para pagarme un sueldo.

Yo seguía tarareando en la oscuridad, tocar la guitarra era lo único que me quedaba y soñaba algún día tocar para una buena banda o ser tan famoso como _Elvis_ (3)… aunque ahora comprendo que nunca fui tan talentoso.

— ¿Podrías tocar algo de _Bob Dylan _(4)? — escuché la voz de un ángel hacer eco en el lugar vacío y un exquisito olor a rosas llegó a mi nariz.

Miré en dirección a la voz y desde ese instante dejé de pensar por mí mismo... a veces siento que sigue colándose en mi mente. Era hermosa y parecía una diva de Hollywood que perdió su camino: piel blanca como la nieve, cabello perfectamente rizado hasta bajo su mentón y de un color oscuro que no distingo en la oscuridad; sus grandes ojos, también oscuros, me estudiaban como si yo fuese un fenómeno de circo; tenía una nariz pequeña y unos labios gruesos pintados de rojo que resaltaban en su sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Llevaba vestido ajustado y corto de color azul, sobre él un abrigo de piel de color blanco. Su mano derecha sujetaba una cartera de sobre azul como el vestido y la otra una boquilla con un cigarrillo encendido.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestiona luego de darle una calada al cigarrillo y expulsar el humo con gracia y delicadeza.

Asentí un poco atontado y sin dudarlo comencé a tocar _Girl from the north country (5). _

La miraba y acariciaba mi guitarra con los suaves acordes… ella también me miraba, mas parecía estar en otra parte. Era hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto y posiblemente más hermosa que todas esas voluptuosas mujeres que aparecían en la televisión o en las revistas.

_Así que si estás viajando a la feria del país del norte,  
>donde los vientos golpean fuerte en la frontera,<br>dale recuerdos de mi parte a una chica que vive allí,  
>que alguna vez ella fue mi verdadero amor.<em>

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella aplaudió y sus palmas hacían eco en el vacío lugar; no dejaba de mirarme y eso me ponía muy nervioso… necesitaba decirle alguna cosa, pero las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta.

Deslumbrado, esa era la palabra.

— Tocas muy bien… eres muy talentoso — me sonrojé por primera vez en la vida y susurré un tímido _gracias, _sintiéndome como un tonto.

— Ven a sentarte conmigo, yo invito — ofreció segura y deseé ser igual de extrovertido.

— No puedo, este es mi trabajo — me excusé.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente abrió su cartera y depositó en la pecera de las propinas un billete de 50 dólares… probablemente lo que yo ganaba en una buena semana.

— ¿Puedes ahora? — sonrió con suficiencia porque sabía que acababa de ganar la partida.

Bajé del improvisado escenario y me senté frente a ella. Ofreció un cigarrillo, pero negué con la cabeza.

— Pareces un buen chico — dijo de forma maternal —, deberías cuidarte.

— ¿De qué? — cuestioné mirándola un poco más confiado.

— De mí — me miró sin pestañar y tragué grueso.

Ninguno dijo nada más por un rato. Sentía mis manos sudar y no sabía cómo hacer que hablara de nuevo, necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez más.

— Me alegro que este sea el único bar abierto el día de hoy — afirmó guiñándome un ojo, después de que el silencio se nos hacía insoportable.

Bebe un sorbo de Martini y yo bebo de mi copa de coñac con la esperanza de que el alcohol me de las agallas de hablarle desinhibido.

.

A las dos horas estaba hablando como un periquito y ella reía de forma estruendosa con mis relatos de marineros borrachos; al fin me sentía cómodo a su lado, ella era todo lo que un hombre esperaba de una mujer… o quizás era yo que estaba ciego para todo lo que fuese ella.

— Canto en el bar de la esquina — apuntó con su mano, cubierta con una largo guante del color del vestido, su abrigo descansaba en el respaldo de la silla —; me va bien — agregó con orgullo —. Al menos debo agradecerle a _Ed Sullivan _por tener un día libre… llevaba seis meses trabajando absolutamente todos los días, bueno las noches — confesó sin perder la sonrisa, aunque podía distinguir que eso le molestaba un poco.

— Yo tengo un día libre a la semana — temía que mi vida no fuese tan interesante como la suya, pero el alcohol me hacía hablar —, lo aprovecho para componer… a veces sueño con que un buen productor me descubra como pasó con Elvis — me avergoncé de confesar aquel sueño tan infantil y bajé la mirada esperando su risa.

— En este pueblo jamás lo lograremos — me sorprendió la seriedad con la que me respondió y me gustó como sonó aquella frase en colectivo, era como si tuviésemos algo juntos.

— No me atrevo a salir de aquí sin tener algo seguro — intenté ser sincero aunque me hiciese parecer un cobarde.

— En Seattle tendríamos más posibilidades — replicó ella —. Podríamos irnos juntos, ser socios… yo canto lo que compongas y tú me acompañas tocando la guitarra.

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando respondí:

— Acepto — ella sonrió aún más y bebió el último sorbo de su Martini… no llevaba la cuenta cuánto habíamos tomado ya.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de darme cuenta ella estaba sentada sobre mis rodillas besándome… digo besándome porque yo no fui capaz de hacer nada por algunos segundos.

Luego, la abracé y la besé también; se sentía tan utópico que mi cabeza creía que era un sueño y yo cerraba los ojos para no despertar… su boca era la más dulce y la más adictiva que he besado.

Ya no había dudas, ella era un ángel.

.

— ¿Ni siquiera me dirás tu nombre? — entre beso y beso me di cuenta de que habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Ella se carcajeó y me besó otra vez.

El bar estaba cerrado ya y estábamos los dos solos en el lugar.

— Me llamo Isabella — susurró en mi oído y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo.

— Soy Edward — me presenté mientras exhalaba.

Isabella volvió a apoderarse de mis labios y comenzó a sacar mi camisa de dentro del pantalón… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando quitó mi chaqueta y tampoco pude intentar recordarlo porque ella había quitado mi corbata y ya estaba desabrochando la camisa.

— Espera — logré sacar mi voz y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara — vivo en un cuartito allá atrás — apunté con mi cabeza a la puerta tras el escenario — si quieres…

— Vamos — respondió sin pensar, jadeante, antes de que yo terminara de hablar y se levantó rápidamente.

Tomé su mano y le mostré el camino.

Tras el escenario había un angosto pasillo, fui encendiendo luces y luego le di el paso.

Vi por fin el color de su cabello, era castaño… no, era café, como el chocolate. Desde atrás pude mirar sus caderas prominentes y su trasero que se movía en un sensual vaivén. Bajé la mirada, sus muslos eran tonificados y abultados, sus piernas largas parecían infinitas; sus zapatos eran de charol o algo parecido, taco bien alto y con una correa rodeando su tobillo, la hacían ver aún más sexy.

_Marilyn Monroe_ (6) quedaba pequeña ante esta belleza.

Ella volteó. Siguía sonriendo como si yo fuese un premio de la lotería y me hacía sentir especial. Creía que esto se debía a que estábamos borrachos, que seguramente en la mañana cuando despertara ella ya no estaría a mi lado y que solo sería un sueño.

Aquella noche sigue en mi cabeza como si fuese ayer:

Llegamos a mi puerta y saco la llave para abrirla, estoy tembloroso y ella ríe de forma estridente. Finalmente logro abrir y la dejo pasar.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a encender la luz cuando ella vuelve a besarme.

Lentamente remuevo su ropa y ella hace lo propio con la mía. Beso su mandíbula, su cuello, sus pechos turgentes. Ella jadea fuertemente y me pide más.

Recorro su espalda con mi boca; beso cada uno de sus lunares e intento memorizarlos. Aparece algo distinto en su cadera, algo que no encaja en su elegante y blanca piel: un tatuaje; sí, un tatuaje negro de un trébol de cuatro hojas… lo beso también.

Entre apasionadas caricias y besos en los lugares insospechados, llegamos a mi pequeña cama.

El resto de noche es de una entrega mutua; a ratos ella está arriba, a ratos lo estoy yo. Su piel está caliente y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorren sus pechos. Es notoria su supremacía sobre mí en este aspecto, pero no me importa… no me importa su pasado, solo quiero pretender que soy su presente y su futuro.

.

Amaneció rápido. Mi habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas, pero el cuarto de baño tenía un pequeño tragaluz y por la puerta entornada del mismo vi algo de claridad.

Isabella seguía a mi lado, durmiendo, y en ese instante me pareció mucho más joven y vulnerable.

Me abrazaba por la cintura y su respiración acariciaba mi hombro.

Me sentía en el paraíso y estoy seguro que podría haber estado así el resto de mi vida.

— Edward — susurró ella y abrió esos ojos enormes que a la luz de la lámpara parecían ser color marrón.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Vendrás conmigo a Seattle, verdad? — preguntó con voz cansada y yo no dudé ni un segundo.

— Sí, iré a donde quieras.

Ella se levantó solo un poco y sonrió ilusionada.

— Ya verás, tu belleza y aspecto rebelde, junto con mi voz, conquistarán el mundo… seremos más famosos que los putos Beatles y Ed Sullivan rogará de rodillas que seamos parte de su show.

Es la primera vez que la oí maldecir y también la primera que vi en ella ese brillo en los ojos: era ambiciosa y deseaba comerse el mundo. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, sin creer del todo lo que decía sobre mi apariencia.

— ¿Belleza, aspecto rebelde? — cuestioné divertido.

— Vamos, debes medir más de un metro con ochenta centímetros, el color y la forma de tu cabello es como el de un león enjaulado — acarició mi cabello intentando dejarlo en su lugar… algo que era imposible, aunque lo mantuviese corto —. Y tus ojos, son los más verdes y hermosos que he visto… parece que brillan incluso en la oscuridad. Eres hermoso, Edward, y tienes mucho talento… yo sé de eso — afirmó con propiedad experta.

— Suponiendo que sea así — la miré suspicaz —, cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti si apenas conozco tu nombre — confiaba en ella, fue solo mi necesidad de conocerla lo que me hizo preguntar.

Entonces, como si se supiera de memoria sus líneas, comienzó a recitar:

— Soy Isabella Marie Swan, oriunda de Forks. Mis padres murieron hace dos años, el mismo tiempo que llevo viviendo y trabajando en Port Angeles. Tengo veintiún años y no deseo nada más que ser famosa, como Marilyn; No, no precisamente como ella ya que jamás me involucraría con un presidente… no quiero morir tan joven.

— ¿De qué hablas? — me reí de lo último, daba la impresión de que aún no bajaban los _martinis_ de su cabeza.

— El hijo de mi jefe me contó que Marilyn y John Kennedy eran amantes y que se sospecha que ella no se suicidó, sino que la familia Kennedy la mandó a matar — susurró como si fuese un gran secreto.

— Creo que son solo especulaciones, mujer — yo seguía riendo —, cosas que se le ocurren a la gente para tener de que hablar.

— Ya basta de hablar de mí, quiero saber de ti… ¿quién es la persona detrás de Edward, el hombre más hermoso que he conocido? — volví a reír, se me hacía cada vez más fácil ser espontaneo en su presencia.

— Soy Edward Anthony Cullen — comiencé a recitar tal cual lo hizo ella —, nacido y criado en esta ciudad. Mis padres también están muertos y llevo poco más de un año trabajando y viviendo en este bar. Tengo veinte años y algún día quisiera grabar un álbum.

— Veinte años, o sea que ya has cumplido tu labor con el _Tío Sam (7), _o eres un desertor — negué con la cabeza.

— A los dieciocho estaba en la universidad, después he logrado librarme porque me he conseguido contratos de trabajo — ella me miró con orgullo y asintió.

La observé un poco más, casi sin creer que esta ninfa estuviese en mi sucio y feo cuarto. Con el maquillaje corrido y todo seguía pareciendo un hada salida de mis sueños.

.

— ¡Edward, apúrate! — gritó Isabella.

Dos días después de conocernos y sin alcohol en mi cabeza, ya no estaba tan convencido de dejar todo por perseguir un sueño, el que por cierto era más suyo que mío.

Entonces la miré a ella, enfundada en un traje de dos piezas color malva que la hacía parecer más niña e inocente de lo que realmente era... entendí que ya no era dueño de mi vida y que ella era quien tejía los hilos de mi destino.

La alcancé rápidamente y ella se lanzó a mis brazos, me rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y me besó sin importar las miradas acusatorias de las señoras de sociedad que nos observaban alarmadas.

Bajó riendo y tomó mi mano, juntos caminamos hasta el transbordador que nos llevaría a Seattle.

Ya navegando, ella sonreía y miraba para todos lados, como una niña expectante, seguramente conteniéndose las ganas de preguntar _¿Cuánto falta?_

— Nunca he estado en Seattle, de hecho nunca he estado en ninguna otra parte que no sea Forks y Port Angeles. ¿Tú, Edward? — preguntó embelesada.

— Estudié casi un año en la Universidad de Seattle — respondí reacio. No son buenos mis recuerdos de esa época y aún, décadas después, me cuesta hablar de ello.

Ella pareció entenderme y no preguntó más… aunque sus ojos siguieron estudiándome curiosos.

La besé.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, pero ella que era obstinada, se negaba a entrar. No quería perderse nada en esta aventura, su aventura; yo no podía negarle nada y aunque estuviésemos congelados, nuestras mejillas estuviesen rojas y nuestros labios morados, seguimos en cubierta.

.

Seattle nos recibió con un gran nevazón y en cuanto nos bajamos en el puerto tuvimos que correr hasta un café que había en la bahía. A ella no parecía importarle y reía de forma estridente — risa poco decorosa a la que ya me acostumbraba — mientras se le desarmaba el peinado, llamando la atención de todos quienes nos veían pasar corriendo.

Entramos al lugar y pedimos un café irlandés doble para entrar en calor. Ella se excusó para ir al servicio y yo aproveché para observar el lugar atestado de gente… todos esperando a que pasase la tormenta.

Es extraño ver nevar en una ciudad costera como Seattle. No es como se ve en las postales de Alaska o en la televisión. Más bien, es como si alguien desde alguna montaña rayara cubos de hielo y los hiciera viajar por el viento… no es divertido, te congelas hasta los huesos sin diversión alguna mientras intentas esquivarla.

Isabella volvió. Su cabello tenían otra vez cada onda en su lugar y sus labios volvían a adoptar aquel color rojo carmesí, lo mismo sus mejillas que resaltaban en su cara redondeada.

— Su pedido señor — la camarera dejó nuestras tazas en la mesa, sonriente, mirándome con más atención de la que me hubiese gustado.

— No mires tan alto, bonita — Isabella llamó su atención —. Este hombre es mío — resaltó la palabra hombre en su entonación — y no estoy dispuesta a cedérselo a una niñita… ¿cuántos años tienes? — preguntó sin intenciones de dejarle responder — ¿Quince? — su risa característica se hizo presente cuando la muchacha dio media vuelta avergonzada.

Quince minutos después, el pico de la tormenta había pasado y nosotros nos dispusimos a salir en busca de un hotel barato para pasar la noche. Eran las seis de la tarde y una neblina espesa entorpecía la visión.

Mis pies estaban mojados y apenas los sentía… el único calor era aquel que me entregaba la mano de Isabella, que sujetaba fuertemente la mía.

Encontramos un pequeño cuarto en un motel de cuarta o quizás más baja categoría. Era pequeña, llena de humedad y hongos y no quise pensar en lo asqueroso que debía estar el cuarto de baño.

Teníamos dinero como para arrendar un pequeño apartamento en un mejor barrio, pero preferimos ser austeros en caso de que nos costase encontrar algo que hacer.

Nos acostamos, pero el frío parecía ser peor dentro de ese lugar que en la calle. Nos abrazamos en la pequeña cama, temblando, y yo me preguntaba: _¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me deje convencer con esta locura?_

Ella en cambio, con los labios morados y los dientes castañeteando, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa de ángel que me trasmitía una seguridad ilógica. Era como un hechizo, pero logra su objetivo: olvidé rápidamente mis preguntas pesimistas e intenté sonreírle en respuesta. Ella me abrazó entonces y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre las mías.

Dos minutos después estuvimos sudorosos haciendo el amor como si fuese el último día de nuestras vidas. Ella sobre mí, cabalgándome. El frío no nos tocó, nada nos tocó, fuimos invencibles estando juntos, cuando fuimos uno.

_Creo que la amo_.

— Bella — susurré con mi último aliento y ella se dejó caer exhausta sobre mi pecho.

Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos cansados sobre mi pecho y la oí suspirar. Acaricié su cabello corto que sin el fijador era mucho más lindo y parecía más natural; perezosamente, pasaba mis dedos por entre los mechones en una caricia tierna… amaba la sensación que dejaba en mis manos.

— ¿Me dijiste _Bella_? — preguntó en un susurro cuando yo creía que ya estaba dormida.

— ¿No te gusta? — de pronto temí que le haya molestado, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura.

— No, todo lo contrario. Suena tierno, me gustaría que me dijeras siempre así — me miró con una súplica en los ojos, como si eso fuese de vida o muerte.

— Así será entonces, _Bella_ — sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

Me dormí a los pocos minutos.

.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del dueño del motel en el que nos estábamos quedando, llegamos a un bar cerca de la Universidad de Seattle, aunque el letrero decía _Salón de reuniones 'Vendetta'_.

Llevábamos dos días en la ciudad y no habíamos tenido suerte. Los jóvenes, principales clientes de los bares, ya no querían escuchar a una chica sexy cantando jazz o baladas de los años cincuenta, sino que querían desorden, _Rock and Roll, _bandas de chiquillos adolescentes con voces armónicas y tres guitarras.

Aquel lugar parecía distinto. Sus mesas redondas estaban ordenadas de tal forma que todas tenían vista hacia el escenario. La pista de baile, en el centro, era pequeña y algo me dijo que era un lugar más distinguido, donde no entraban muchos jóvenes.

— Ustedes son los que… — el hombre se detuvo y miró a Bella como si la conociese — ¿Isabella Swan? — ella lo miró un momento y sonrió luego. Soltó mi mano y se lanzó a los brazos de ese hombre, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

— Edward, ven… — mi ceño estaba fruncido, no me gustaba que ella se comportara así con él, su brazos solo debían rodearme a mí — ven aquí — vuelve a llamarme y cuando estuve cerca tomó mi mano.

— Él es James Parker, un amigo — no la vi nerviosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero mi instinto me decía que alguna vez habían sido más que eso.

— Edward Cullen — me presenté yo mismo y le di la mano.

— ¿El que llamo en la mañana? — preguntó y yo asentí.

— Ese es el escenario — apuntó hacia adelante —, hay dos micrófonos conectados. Les daré unos minutos para que se preparen.

Caminamos hacia el escenario. A decir verdad, esperaba no gustarle al tipo ese y que nos mandara a volar. Por una extraña razón no lo quería cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, Bella me miraba ilusionada… al menos nos iban a escuchar y la sonrisa que vi en ella me dejó sin argumentos para pedirle que saliéramos de ahí en este mismo instante.

Saqué mi guitarra de la funda y la afiné; Bella se quitó el abrigo y quedó vestida con un sencillo vestido negro ajustado hasta la rodilla, con escote redondo pronunciado y mangas largas.

Habíamos ensayado algunas canciones y esperaba su indicación para comenzar a tocar lo que ella quisiera cantar… estaba a su disposición.

James volvió con un señor alto y delgado, de unos 50 años. Se presentó como Aro Parker, dueño del local. No había que ser muy inteligente para no deducir que James era su hijo, algo que comprobé cuando ambos esbozaron una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo… eran iguales.

— _One silver dollar (8) — _susurró Bella hacia mi dirección y yo asentí.

_Un dólar de plata  
>Dólar de plata brillante<br>Cambio de manos  
>Cambio de manos<em>

Escuchar la voz de Bella era como escuchar un coro celestial. Era un poco más grave que el común de las voces femeninas que había escuchado entonces, juntaba algunas frases como en ligandos y no se notaba el momento en que respiraba; parece que me susurraba al oído y que solo yo podía escucharla. Miré de reojo a Aro y su hijo y por sus caras creo que sentían exactamente lo mismo… eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

_Un dólar de plata  
>La plata gastada en dólares<br>Cambia los corazones  
>Cambiando la vida<br>Cambio de manos._

Aro se puso de pie y aplaudió. James miraba a Bella con admiración, estaba tan embobado como lo estaba yo dos días antes cuando la oí cantar por primera vez… en ese momento, me sentí poderoso de ser yo el que estuviese con ella, todos los hombres la miraban con deseo, pero ella solo me hacía caso a mí.

— Chicos — nos miró a ambos y nos indicó que bajásemos —, me gusta lo que hacen, pero no quiero guitarras — Bella me miró asustada, nuestro trato había sido o los dos o ninguno —. Si Edward tocara el piano, los contraría de inmediato.

El rostro de bella se mostró decepcionado y estoy seguro que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. La entendía, era el lugar más decente en el que nos habíamos presentado y el único en el que realmente nos habían prestado atención.

— Me encantaría, Aro — lo tuteo como él pidió anteriormente y acepto su condición.

Bella abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y es la primera y única vez en que la veo asustada. Ella no contaba que yo no solo sabía tocar el piano desde los ocho años, sino que además había sido concertista estrella hasta los quince. Luego, mi madre murió y ya no hubo nada que me motivara a continuar… mi padre era un estricto hombre de ciencia que prohibió la música en casa cuando ella nos dejó.

— Entonces no hay más que hablar, pasen a mi oficina para que hablemos de dinero.

.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que es eso de que tocas el piano? — Bella estaba rebosante de felicidad e incredulidad por partes iguales.

— Desde pequeño, de hecho aprendí a tocar la guitarra a los quince años cuando mi padre me prohibió tocar el piano en casa y tuve que escoger un instrumento movible para tocar en cualquier parte — expliqué sin ahondar en el tema.

— Es que no puedo creerlo, pensé que nos desecharían, y tú vienes y sueltas esa noticia sin siquiera prepararme… creí que moriría… gracias — se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la cargué y la giré riendo mientras ella gritaba.

Nos fuimos al motel a buscar las pocas cosas que andábamos trayendo y salimos directo a un hotel mejor cerca del bar, por unos días mientras encontrábamos un apartamento para vivir.

Entramos a nuestra habitación. Era la primera vez desde que dejé mi casa que dormiría en una habitación tan grande y hermosa. La gran cama era de fierro forjado, veladores a ambos lados con lámparas de cerámica blanca, visillos blancos bordados en las ventanas y papel tapiz con flores en las paredes.

Bella gritó desde el baño cuando vio la tina y sentí correr el agua.

Aquel, es otro de los momentos que se reproducen en mi cabeza hasta el día de hoy:

— Llama a la recepción y pide una botella de champaña — me grita desde el servicio.

Intento decirle que no creo que sea prudente gastar tanto, pero como si previera mi argumento grita otra vez:

— Merecemos celebrar esto por todo lo alto — entonces la veo asomarse, vistiendo solo su enagua y sus zapatos de charol negro… los únicos que tiene.

Hacemos el amor en la tina, en el lavabo, de pie con ella contra la pared y en la cama.

Estoy sobre ella, es el quinto asalto que le hago a su cuerpo, ella gime, se aferra a mi espalda y me entierra los talones en el trasero. Todo en ella es como una droga, no puedo dejar de tocarla, de aspirar su aroma de escuchar su voz.

— Te amo, Edward — susurra antes de llegar al orgasmo —. No te vayas nunca de mi lado — suplica antes de desfallecer entre mis brazos.

— Te amo Bella, mi Bella — respondo con emoción y llego también a la cima.

El momento fue sublime, de esos que he recordado con lujo de detalles por cuarenta y seis años, lleno de magia, con un olor a cielo inconfundible. Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto.

.

Las primeras semanas en el _Vendetta_ fueron agitadas.

Se nos sumaron un baterista y un contrabajista, Aro decía que quería ver qué tal sonamos juntos. Él también componía y quería crear una banda alternativa a todas las tendencias que estaban de moda, quería devolver, según sus palabras, "_La decencia que perdió la música_".

Sin embargo, nos costó acoplarnos al baterista y eso tenía de los nervios a Bella. Emmet McCarthy era nombre del muchacho, digo muchacho porque se comportaba como un niño. Llegaba tarde a los ensayos y se la pasaba haciendo chistes despectivos en contra de nosotros. No se tomaba nada en serio y Bella sufría porque su espectáculo no era perfecto como ella soñaba.

Hubo un día en que incluso lo golpeé. Aquel día, a altas horas de la madrugada ella seguía llorando en mis brazos por lo que él había dicho: _Copia barata y sin talento de Marilyn._

Al contrario, Jasper Hale, el contrabajista, era un hombre reservado, con un aura que calmaba los ánimos sin decir nada. Él mismo nos separó aquella noche y prometió hablar con Emmet. Me pidió disculpas y lo justificó diciendo que a Emmet le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a volver a tocar en un bar. Era músico de estudio en Los Ángeles, pero comenzó a experimentar con drogas y estas lo llevaron a perderse. Estaba comenzando de cero y Aro, quien le quería mucho, lo contrató a prueba.

— Tranquila, preciosa — ella hipaba en mis brazos —. Todo va a estar bien, lo amenacé con decirle todo a Aro. Al parecer está a prueba y eso lo amedrentó.

— Gracias — susurró y se abrazó más a mí.

Era la segunda noche en nuestro apartamento nuevo. Solo teníamos una cama por ahora, pero por algo había que empezar. Estaba en un quinto piso y vivíamos rodeados de artistas bohemios y universitarios rebeldes.

Se rumoreaba que en unas horas habría una manifestación por la paz, me llamaba la atención, pero eran las cinco de la madrugada y aun no dormía… ni una grúa podría despertarme para ir a manifestarme ese mediodía.

.

Tres meses habían pasado... los más felices y utópicos de mi vida.

Seguíamos tocando en el mismo bar y cada vez llegaba más gente a escucharnos. Había corrido el rumor de que la nueva Marilyn estaba es Seattle y personas de todo el estado llegaban a _Vendetta_ a escuchar a Isabella_ — el cisne de la canción, _según versaba el gran letrero con su foto en la entrada.

Su voz y su belleza exótica habían cautivado a muchos e incluso, algunos días, nos atrevíamos a tocar canciones mías y de Aro, causando una explosión de aplausos y personas poderosas que nos esperaban a la salida para contratarnos para algún evento particular.

Sin embargo, seguimos a la espera de que algún sello discográfico o un agente de grandes artistas nos descubran, o la descubran a ella, y nos contratasen para grabar un álbum.

Yo estaba feliz, ganábamos bastante bien y las condiciones laborales eran grandiosas, pero notaba que Bella comenzaba a impacientarse. Ella quería fama, pero fama de la grande, de la inmortal, y para eso creo que estábamos muy lejos.

— ¿Sabías que _Jimmy Hendrix_ (9) es de Seattle? — Preguntó un poco mal humorada — y que ahora se está haciendo famoso y consiguió un gran contrato con los _Isley Brothers _(10).

— No, pero no me extraña. Es uno de los mejores guitarristas que he oído — contesté sin entender su mal humor, observando la imagen del guitarrista en la televisión.

— ¡Es negro, Edward! — Gritó desesperada — estuvo en la cárcel, en el ejército, tocó en un bar de mala muerte en Tennessee y aun así se ha hecho famoso. Sé que hay alguien allá afuera que espera a por nosotros. Deberíamos irnos de acá, emigrar a Los Ángeles o a Nueva York. Tú escribes maravillas, no necesitamos a Aro.

— Bella — murmuraba yo condescendiente.

— Sé lo que me dirás, pero la paciencia se me agota.

— No es llegar y largarse, Bella. No tenemos contactos, ni nadie que nos guíe en ese mundo.

— Emmet conoce a mucha gente en Los Ángeles.

— Emmet es un maldito adicto al que nadie toma en serio — repliqué ya cabreado.

Antes Bella no lo soportaba, pero de un tiempo después ella, el payaso de Emmet y James se convirtieron en grandes amigos… claro, los tres tenían algo en común: _Deseos de triunfo y fama._

— No lo conoces, él tiene ambición… ¿dónde quedaron tus sueños?.

— Trabajo por ellos — respondí enojado —. Marilyn empezó de abajo como modelo fotográfica, Los Beatles hicieron lo propio viviendo en un basurero en Alemania… y tú, en tres putos meses quieres convertirte en una diva... no eres tan talentosa como quieres creer; además, el talento sin trabajo se convierte en nada.

Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero estaba tan enojado que no me importó el que ella llorara. En mi ingenuidad, trataba de hacerla entender que esos sueños de fama la convertirían en un ser vacío y ambicioso.

Salí del departamento antes de gritarle alguna cosa más. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y estuve en la calle en pocos minutos… recuerdo que la brisa marina me golpeó el rostro y noto que con el enojo me dejé la chaqueta en casa.

Me gustaba vivir en esa zona. Era vecino de mucho jóvenes de mi edad que me contagiaban de la vitalidad y la algarabía que creía que había perdido.

Dejé de usar trajes completos fuera del trabajo, comencé a sentirme mucho mejor con un jeans y una camisa colorida… siempre estuve de ser un _hippie, _pero tampoco me sentía como un viejo con cara de adolescente.

— ¡Edward! — escuché mi nombre y miré hacia atrás, sorprendiéndome.

Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello crespo y despeinado de color naranja, sus ojos azules mirándome asombrados, en sus labios delgados una sonrisa sincera y vestida solo con una túnica larga azul con amarillo y unas sandalias demasiado delgadas para la época.

— ¡Victoria! — le grité y me acerqué a ella para envolverla en un abrazo.

Victoria había sido mi compañera en la universidad y también habíamos tenido una especie de romance que se vio interrumpido con la muerte de mi padre y mi falta de fondos para volver a estudiar. Pensé que no querría verme después de mandarla literalmente a la mierda la última vez que nos vimos, cuando ella me fue a buscar a Port Angeles para ofrecerme una beca y así seguir estudiando; su padre era un empresario millonario y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, pero yo no quería caridad.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó emocionada — ¿retomarás tus estudios?

No me había percatado que estaba cerca de la facultad hasta ahora. Negué con la cabeza.

— Trabajo en un bar, toco el piano en el _Vendetta — _ella se asombra.

— Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ese lugar, pero ya sabes que el jazz y todos sus derivados no me van — sonreí un poco más, ella es demasiado psicodélica para escuchar nuestra música.

— Puedes venir esta noche, si quieres — ella sonrió asintiendo.

— Allí estaré… todo sea por oírte tocar el piano.

— No te arrepentirás, Isabella canta majestuosamente — mi rostro debía verse patético, pues victoria levantó una ceja y me miró esperando una explicación —. Ella es mi novia y la principal razón por la que estoy tocando allí — expliqué con una sonrisa y aunque de un momento a otro su rostro cambió, no estoy seguro si es así porque volvió a sonreír de inmediato.

.

Más tarde, estaba listo para tocar el último tema de la noche. La química entre Bella y yo, que era una de las principales atracciones del espectáculo, había desaparecido y parecíamos cuatro extraños tocando por primera vez.

Observaba a Aro sentado en primera fila con el ceño fruncido, pero la gente parecía no notar nuestras diferencias personales porque aplaudía eufórica después de cada canción. Cuando acabamos de tocar, apenas hice la reverencia correspondiente hacia el público y me bajé del escenario enojado.

El enfado contra Isabella se había pasado, pero era reemplazado por el odio que sentía por mí mismo al entender el peso de las palabras que le he dije aquella tarde. La había ofendido y le di fuertemente donde más le dolía; le hice daño a sabiendas y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón.

— Edward — Victoria llamó mi atención a la salida del bar y se acercó a mí — ella es Irina, mi hermana menor — me presentó a una mujer muy parecida a ella, pero con el pelo liso.

La saludé y ella se excusó diciendo que tenía frío y que se iba hasta el auto que estaba en la otra calle, a esperar a Victoria.

— Tocas espectacular, ¿las dos últimas canciones son tuyas verdad? — Asientí avergonzado —. Son hermosas.

— Gracias — murmuré y creo que me sonrojé.

— Mira, mi padre me dijo que te diera esta tarjeta — me entregó una tarjeta con una dirección y un teléfono —; dice que lo llames en la mañana, que quiere presentarte a alguien que está de paso en la ciudad y que puede interesarte — se acercó a mí para susurrar lo último —: es un agente musical, necesita músicos para un teatro en _Broadway_.

No le entendí muy bien y mi rostro debió haberle alertado sobre eso pues ella me guiñó un ojo, como si con eso fueran a hacerse más claras sus palabras.

— Puede ser tu oportunidad, Edward y tu chica tendrá muchas más posibilidades de triunfar que acá en Seattle — sonrió y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, imaginando lo feliz que se pondría Bella cuando se lo contase.

— Edward, me voy a casa — escuché la voz cansada y ¿triste? de Bella a mi espalda.

Giro y estiro mi mano para que ella la tome — no quería estar más enojado con ella — y ella lo hizo reacia.

— Mira, Bella, ella es Victoria, una amiga. Victoria, ella es Bella…

— Su novia — por supuesto que ella iba a marcar territorio —. Cariño, ¿Nos vamos a casa? — me pregunta luego entre dientes. Asentí sabiendo que teníamos que hablar.

— Un gusto conocerte — saludó amablemente Victoria, despidiéndose de inmediato luego de eso, Bella no la estaba mirando con buenos ojos.

Bella tomó mi mano y caminamos en silencio las cinco manzanas que no separan del bar. No hablamos nada, solo interrumpían al silencio los sonidos de algunos automóviles, de algunos jóvenes drogados en la calle y los suspiros lastimeros de Bella.

Entramos al viejo edificio y subimos. En el descanso de la escalera en el segundo piso ella me abrazó o mejor dicho se colgó de mi cuello y me besó de forma desesperada.

— Bella — susurré intentando contenerla.

— Quiero que me tomes aquí, quiero ser tuya siempre, en todas partes — susurrò ella de vuelta dejando besos en mi cuello.

La tomé por la cintura y ella rodeó la mía con sus piernas. Subí con ella a cuestas los tres pisos que faltaban, estábamos más excitados y enamorados que nunca.

Ya en el departamento, la dejé en el suelo un momento para buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta, pero ella lo hacía difícil cuando metía su mano a través de mi pantalón y comenzaba a acariciar mi entrepierna.

Se reía y es entonces cuando lo noto, no solo estaba excitada, también se había metido algo… no era primera vez que lo hacía, pero creía que después de la discusión que habíamos tenido por esa causa, ella no lo haría otra vez… me lo había prometido.

Sin embargo, cuando abría la puerta, ya no podía pensar en nada más, era como si mi cabeza dejase de pensar y solo su cuerpo caliente contra el mío fuese lo único que me movía.

Volvíamos a hacer el amor como salvajes, sin que nada importase ya.

.

20 de junio. El día de mi cumpleaños... otro de esos días que pasan constantemente por mi memoria.

Bella no lo sabe, no se lo quise decir antes y tampoco pude aquel dìa porque despertó antes que yo y no estaba en casa cuando yo lo hice… solo había un papel que decía que iba a la peluquería y que nos veríamos en el bar.

Así es como me veo solo, sentado frente al piano improvisando algunas cosas y con mi cabeza llena de cosas que ya no importan. Jasper hace lo propio con su instrumento, pensando.

Entonces, unas manos tapan mis ojos y no tengo que hacer mucho para reconocer quién es: el olor a rosas que irradia Bella la hacen inconfundible.

— Feliz Cumpleaños — susurra aquella voz de ángel en mi oído y sus labios dejan un beso húmedo en él.

Sujeto sus manos y antes de que ella se percate la siento sobre mis rodillas y la beso.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — cuestiono con real curiosidad.

— Cuando firmamos los contratos me fijé en tu identificación — sonríe pagada de sí misma.

—Después de que el bar cierre, celebraremos todos — murmura como si fuese secreto — se supone que es una sorpresa, pero no me aguantaba — se ríe de ella misma y vuelve a besarme —. Te amo.

Me desilusioné un poco. Yo quería que celebráramos los dos, solos; hacía varias noches que no estábamos juntos, ya que ella se quedaba hasta muy tarde en el bar; al parecer había un señor que tenía interés en contratarnos y llevarnos a Los Ángeles y ella y James habían asumido las negociaciones.

Esperaba que antes de eso llegasen respuestas positivas desde Nueva York. El hombre que el padre de Victoria me había presentado era un famoso cazatalentos y me había dicho que me quería entre sus filas en agosto… en uno de los espectáculos necesitaban un pianista talentoso y según su criterio yo era lo mejor que había oído en mucho tiempo. Estaba a la espera de su carta.

Algunas horas después, el bar estaba cerrado y Bella me hace sentarme en una silla frente al escenario, con todos alrededor.

Sube al escenario y me canta el _Cumpleaños Feliz. _Se veía demasiado sexy con ese vestido azul amarrado en su cuello, que caía desde la cintura en forma de campana y su voz sonaba excitante y a la vez parecía que quería arrullarme con ella.

Vi como Emmet se acercaba a mí con un pastel y pronto apago las 21 velitas encendidas sobre él.

Bebemos y comemos mucho, ya me sentía bastante mareado. Busqué a Bella con la mirada, pero ella no estaba. Me paré para caminar al baño del personal, pero estaba cerrado.

Escucho a Bella reír dentro, pero también escucho reír a James.

Veo todo rojo por un momento y toco la puerta. Ella me abre enseguida. Ambos están vestidos, pero eso no me deja más tranquilo ya que veo que ambos están drogados y no es algo tan simple como fumar mariguana… creo que era de ese ácido del que se hablaba entre bambalinas, algo así como un secreto a voces dentro del ambiente de los bares.

— Nos vamos a casa — tomo la mano de Bella y ella riendo corre a mi lado.

— Yo también quiero sexo, Edward — grita y yo debo respirar varias veces para no gritarle de vuelta algo mucho peor.

Tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco.

Nunca me parecieron tan largas las cinco manzanas. Bella intentó desnudarse tres veces, hacerme el amor en dos callejones y vio vacas azules volando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Llego a casa, y aunque parece más tranquila, presiento que en cualquier momento comenzará a delirar.

Había observado los efectos en James y sabía que duraban varias horas.

Me siento en el sofá y ella se sienta sobre mí… y aunque sabía que estaba mal, la tomé en ese lugar, sin siquiera desnudarla. Siempre el deseo por ella era más fuerte que lo demás, era mi propia droga.

Aquella noche ella se durmió sobre mí en el sofá, después de que hacerlo dos veces más.

.

El 25 de junio de 1964 al fin he recibí la carta que tanto esperaba.

La leí dos veces para evitar errores.

Me esperaban en una semana en Nueva York para firmar el contrato, que superaba con creces al contrato que tenía con Aro.

Creía que Bella estaría feliz, en Nueva York muy pronto podría crecer como artista y ser famosa como soñaba.

No le di la noticia de inmediato, quería esperar a la noche, a estar en casa para celebrarlo los dos solos. Temía que si le contaba en el momento, a ella se le ocurriese inventar alguna celebración conjunta en la que terminaríamos borrachos... o ella drogada.

Nos vamos juntos al _Vendetta_. Ella tenía una sonrisa ambiciosa en sus labios y me preguntaba si ella de verdad ignoraba la noticia o solo se estaba haciendo la ignorante esperando a que le cuente.

Terminamos nuestra actuación y una sensación extraña me invadió de repente aquella noche. Sentí un vacío, como si fuese la última vez que la escuchaba cantar… no entendí el sentimiento, pero sigo teniendo hasta hoy el eco de su voz en mis oídos, como si mi cerebro me hubiese avisado en ese entonces que no debía olvidar ese momento.

— Bella, vamos a casa — la besé con desesperación al bajar del escenario — te tengo una sorpresa — susurré.

— No podemos — ella negó con la cabeza —. Ves a ese señor — apuntó a un hombre de unos 40 años, bien vestido y de ojos fríos y calculadores. Asentí después del escalofrío que me produjo —. Es un agente musical, me quiere contratar — gritó emocionada —. Esta noche tenemos que conversar en términos económicos y mañana estaríamos viajando a Los Ángeles… imagínate, tú y yo, en una gran mansión con acceso a una playa privada.

— Bella, es que yo también he conseguido un contrato… en Broadway — la miré ansioso porque sabía que mi propuesta estaba muy por debajo de la suya.

— ¿No me digas que lo estás dudando? — su rostro incrédulo me lo confirmaban.

— No lo sé, es que no sé dónde entro yo en el plan "Los Ángeles" — cuestioné.

— Allá encontraríamos algo… por ahora el contrato me incluye a mí, pero sé que con tu talento no te costará.

— Pues en Broadway el contrato nos incluye a ambos — ella sonrió y abrió los ojos — seríamos músicos de un espectáculo, necesitan dos coristas y tú estás dentro si lo aceptas. El sueldo es bueno.

— ¿Corista? — Preguntó incrédula y supe que la perdía — crees que voy a aceptar un trabajo tan mediocre como eso… yo quiero brillar, Edward.

— Piénsalo — respondí cansado, no quería discutir —. Te estaré esperando en casa… no hagas tonterías.

.

Desperté entrada la madrugada cuando oí la puerta del baño cerrarse y a Bella sollozar en dentro. Nuestro departamento era de un ambiente y era imposible pasar desapercibido, así que algo debía haberle pasado para atreverse a llorar así de fuerte sabiendo que la escucharía… ella siempre fue muy cuidadosa a la hora de mostrar sus emociones.

Escuché la ducha correr.

Después de eternos minutos, cesó el sonido del agua y la escuché tararear como si nada hubiese pasado. Creía que estaba así por el miedo a que yo no la siguiese a Los Ángeles.

No quería que se pusiera nerviosa así que me hago el dormido antes de que ella entre al cuarto. Salió pronto del baño y sentí su cuerpo desnudo y un poco húmedo acostarse junto al mío, a mi espalda. Me abrazaba como si no existiera mañana y sus pechos presionaban contra mis omóplatos.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunté sin poder contener la ansiedad.

— Mejor no lo preguntes — contestó con voz cansada.

— No te han contratado — afirmé triste.

— De hecho sí, he conseguido un contrato, aunque por ahora será como modelo para revistas.

No le dije nada, ella debería estar feliz, es su sueño, pero presiento que el precio que pagó por ello fue demasiado alto… preferí no escucharlo de su boca entonces.

La mañana del 26 de junio nos recibió en un tenso silencio.

Bella había salido temprano, sin decirme nada y yo comenzaba a pensar que las cosas están peor de lo que preveía.

Comienzo a arreglar mi maleta… ella había dejado lista la suya antes de salir.

Me la llevaría a Nueva York, estaba convencido, así tuviese que arrastrarla y amarrarla junto a mí. Su sueño nunca fue ser modelo y sabía que en Broadway muy pronto saldría de las sombras como una gran cantante.

Era bien sabido que la modelos terminaban convirtiéndose en las amantes de las estrellas y ella no necesitaba de eso para brillar… definitivamente su futuro estaba conmigo y la convencería de eso…

O eso creía… mi convicción cayó en picada al suelo en el momento en que la vi entrar al apartamento. Su cabello, su hermoso y exótico cabello color chocolate, había cambiado a un rubio platinado, sin brillo, carente de esa sensualidad tan propia de ella.

Se quitó los lentes de sol y me miró expectante…

— ¿Qué tal? — hizo un amague de sonrisa y tocó una y otra vez su pelo.

— Te ves ridícula — mascullé entre dientes conteniéndome de no ser grosero — esta no eres tú.

— Edward, _los caballeros las prefieren rubias (11) — _citó el nombre de la película con ironía.

— No, a Marilyn la preferían rubia, pero tú no eres ella y comportándote así jamás triunfarás — finalmente le grité enardecido.

— ¿Te vendrás conmigo? — preguntó con calma e ignorando mis gritos caminó hasta la cama y sentándose en ella.

— No — respondí seguro —. Y ahora te pregunto yo ¿Te vienes conmigo a empezar desde abajo una carrera de cantante como la que sueñas o te vas a Los Ángeles a arruinar tu vida y terminar como la puta de algún magnate poderoso?

— Eres una mierda, prometiste que estarías para mí siempre — respondió con voz dolida.

— Y lo estaré, es por eso que he hecho lo imposible porque nos contraten a ambos.

— ¿Así terminará todo?

— No seas egoísta, sabes que aquí lo he entregado todo — y en ese instante, por fin lo entiendo yo —. Ahora, lo único que te pido es que hagas algo que será beneficioso para ambos, pero no, porque estás acostumbrada a que hagan todo lo que tú quieres — resalté el _tú._

— No sabía que te hacía tan infeliz — replicó ella con voz entrecortada.

— Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida, pero una relación es de dos y aquí el único que ha entregado todo he sido yo.

Ella no dijo nada más y se levantó. Tomó su maleta y no me dejó ayudarle a cargarla hasta el taxi que la esperaba afuera del edificio.

Abrió la puerta del coche y yo la sujeté por una muñeca, suplicante; no quería que se fuese de mi lado, pero tampoco quería que me arrastrara hasta su perdición.

— Te amo — la besé antes de que replicara y dejé en su mano la tarjeta de mi nuevo jefe para que supiese mi ubicación —. Al primer problema, Bella, promete que tomarás un tren a Nueva York y me buscarás.

Ella asintió con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

— Te amo — susurró quedito —. Gracias por todo — apretó fuertemente mi mano.

Y así, la veo partir de mi lado, de la misma forma explosiva como llegó, casi cuatro meses antes.

.

— ¿Y nunca más la volviste a ver? — pregunta Rebecca curiosa.

Llevamos horas en este lugar. Mi hija Marilyn había llamado dos veces ya para preguntarnos si estábamos listos, pero mi nieta se negaba a que dejara la historia a medias.

— Sí, la vi en una revista en 1966. Yo estaba trabajando en la grabación de un disco de _ John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers_ (12) en Londres. Su pelo había vuelto a ser oscuro y lo tenía más liso y más largo. Aparecía en bikini… se veía hermosa. Era la novia de un decadente actor, tal como lo predije.

— Es una pena que haya muerto tan joven, quizás ustedes hubiesen podido estar juntos — Rio ante su voz soñadora.

Isabella siempre fue mi primer y gran amor, pero el amor no fue suficiente entre ambos y sus sueños de brillar fueron siempre más grandes que el amor que sintió por mí.

Sin embargo, le agradezco a ella por mi exitosa carrera musical, nunca fui famoso, pero trabajé para muchos músicos influyentes y tuve una buena vida gracias a ello.

— Aunque de haber sido así, la abuela Victoria no se hubiese casado contigo.

— Y no tendría esta hermosa familia — completo la frase, porque sin Victoria y la numerosa familia que me regaló no hubiese podido nunca superar lo de Bella.

— Mamá está afuera, dice que nos apuremos — Rebecca sonríe y su sonrisa me la recuerda a ella, a mi Bella inocente, a esa que a veces abandonaba su coraza de diva y me decía que me amaba.

Pagamos nuestras bebidas y salimos del lugar. El frío nos golpea, pero no puedo avanzar muy rápido y mi nieta lo entiende y me acompaña con una sonrisa en mi lento andar.

Llegamos al coche y Mari nos mira desde dentro con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de entrar al automóvil, levanto mi vista y miro por última vez al ángel… sí, de verdad creo que es la última vez.

— ¿Estuvo bien el paseo?

Mari me mira con sus ojos oscuros, grandes, expresivos, y es tanto el parecido con su madre que no puedo evitar recordar la última parte de mi historia con Isabella — esa parte mía, ese algo que en respeto a su memoria jamás revelaré.

La última vez que la vi en realidad, ella estaba en un maldito estado de coma en un hospital de mala muerte en Seattle después de una sobredosis. Su piel estaba más pálida que antes, tenía ojeras enormes bajo los ojos y su cuerpo estaba huesudo al extremo.

Recuerdo haberle cantado una vez más _Girl from the north country_ y dentro de su inconsciencia apretó mi mano, despidiéndose.

Jamás brilló, aunque siempre fue una estrella como ninguna otra.

Lloré su muerte sentado en un banco de mármol bajo la incesante lluvia de Forks, con aquel ángel mirándome.

Mari fue el regalo que Bella me dejó... una pequeña niña de casi dos años que ella había abandonado en casa de Jasper y su esposa.

Nunca la culpé por no buscarme cuando supo de su embarazo, ella tenía un sueño que iba más allá del instinto maternal o el deseo de asentarse con una familia y agradezco que quisera al menos tenerla.

— Estuvo bien — respondo y me siento al lado de mi hija mayor en el coche. Ella sonríe y acelera el coche.

_Fin_

_(1) The Beatles: banda de rock inglesa activa durante la década de 1960, y reconocida como la más comercialmente exitosa y críticamente aclamada en la historia de la música popular. Formada en Liverpool, estuvo constituida desde 1962 por John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr._

_(2) Ed Sullivan Show: The Ed Sullivan Show fue un programa de televisión de los Estados Unidos que salió al aire desde el 20 de junio de 1948 hasta el 6 de junio de 1971, conducido por Ed Sullivan. Se emitía por CBS los domingos a las 8pm en vivo desde Nueva York._

_(3) Elvis: Por Elvis Presley, uno de los cantantes estadounidenses más populares del siglo XX, considerado como un icono cultural y conocido ampliamente bajo su nombre de pila, Elvis. Se hace referencia a él frecuentemente como "el Rey del rock and roll" o simplemente "el Rey". _

_(4)Bob Dylan: nacido como Robert Allen Zimmerman en 1941, es un músico, cantante y poeta estadounidense. Ha sido, durante cinco décadas, una de las mayores figuras en la música popular, siendo considerado uno de los compositores y músicos más influyentes y prolíficos del siglo XX. _

_(5) Girl from the north country: una canción escrita por Bob Dylan. Fue publicada en 1963 siendo la segunda canción del segundo álbum de estudio de Bob Dylan, The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan._

_(6) Marilyn Monroe: nacida como Norma Jeane Mortenson y bautizada como Norma Jeane Baker, fue una actriz de cine, cantante y modelo estadounidense. Con el paso del tiempo, llegó a ser una de las actrices más famosas de Hollywood y uno de los principales símbolos sexuales de todos los tiempos_

_(7) Tío Sam: personificación nacional de Estados Unidos y, específicamente, del gobierno estadounidense. Habitualmente se representa como un anciano de raza blanca, gesto serio, pelo blanco y barba de chivo, vestido con ropas que recuerdan los símbolos nacionales de los Estados Unidos. En los 60's su labor era reclutar jóvenes para la guerra con el famoso lema "I Want You"_

_(8) One silver dollar: Canción interpretada Marilyn Monroe en 1954 para la película "River of no return" _

_(9) Jimmy Hendrix: fue un guitarrista, cantante y compositor estadounidense. Es considerado y citado frecuentemente por varios artistas, por diversas revistas especializadas en música y críticos especializados como el mejor guitarrista de la historia._

_(10) Isley Brothers: es un grupo norteamericano de música, originario de Cincinnati, Ohio, que tiene el récord de ser el grupo que más tiempo ha permanecido en activo en la historia del rock. A partir de 1954 y hasta alcanzar el nuevo milenio, el grupo ha abarcado décadas, ha incorporado a miembros de dos generaciones, y ha ejecutado géneros musicales diversos._

_(11) Los caballeros las prefieren rubias: es una película musical estadounidense de 1953 basada en la novela del mismo título de Anita Loos, y en el musical de Broadway, también del mismo título, de Joseph Fields y Anita Loos. La película está formada por chistes y números musicales. Es famosa por la interpretación auto—irónica de Marilyn Monroe en el papel de la rubia superficial Lorelei Lee, así como por su número musical cantando "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend"_

_(12) John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers:__es una banda pionera del blues inglés liderada por el cantante, compositor y multi—instrumentista John Mayall. Él uso el nombre de la banda desde 1963 hasta 1967 cuando lo dejaron durante unos quince años hasta que en 1982 se anunció el "Return of the Bluesbreakers" que se han mantenido en activo desde entonces._

* * *

><p><em>Uff Salió largo, pero en fin, espero que le haya gustado. Gracias una vez màs al jurado y tambièn a Ale Javi y a mi Marce querida por sus consejos.<em>

_No puedo entrar a Youtube ahora, pero si pueden busquen las canciones que menciono._

_Nos leemos._

_PD: Mi computador personal ha muerto y con él se fue el pròximo capìtulo de Violencia Silenciosa asì que pido paciencia._


End file.
